Cores de inverno
by Larme Delamort
Summary: [SPOILER de Deathly Hallows] “Se a neve cobria todo o mundo lá fora, e o vento soprava gelado, por que ele se sentia tão aquecido?” [Lily x Snape][ShortFic]


**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** _SPOILER mínimo de Deathly Hallows._ "Se a neve cobria todo o mundo lá fora, e o vento soprava gelado, por que ele sentia-se tão aquecido?"

_

* * *

_

**CORES DE INVERNO**

_por__Delamort_

Snape olhava fixamente para o presente mal embrulhado repousando na mesa à sua frente, desafiante. O denso tapete de neve cobria as ruas de Spinner's End e os arredores de sua casa. Seus pais haviam saído e essa era a oportunidade pela qual ele estava esperando.

E ainda assim... Ele não conseguia mover-se. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma força de vontade compelia-o a estender a mão e agarrar o embrulho, um medo mais congelante que o vento lá fora agia como um freio. Era ação e reação, de mesma intensidade, mesma direção e sentidos opostos mantendo-o no lugar.

O sol já quase alcançava o pico, o que significava que Snape estivera nessa indecisão por umas duas horas. E a hora que marcara de encontrar-se com Lily aproximava-se com alarmante velocidade. E ele ainda não se decidira.

Aproveitando-se da pouca mágica que conseguia controlar e era autorizado a usar, já que ainda era uma criança, Snape passara o último mês tricotando um cachecol – ou pelo menos ele desejava ardentemente que aquela confusão de fios de lã se parecesse com um no final.

Um mês antes da chegada do inverno, Lily comentara casualmente – Snape já nem se lembrava o contexto da conversa – que nunca gostara de nenhum dos cachecóis que sua mãe comprava. Eram todos cinzas ou pretos, e todos sem-graça. Ela queria mesmo, dizia com olhos sonhadores, um lindo cachecol todo colorido, feito da mais pura lã e bastante longo, para que ela pudesse dar infinitas voltas no pescoço com ele.

E o coração de Snape enchera-se de alegria e empolgação quando finalmente, depois de duas semanas de intensa procura e investigação, ele encontrara em uma lojinha de trouxas – quem diria! –, cuja dona era uma simpática mas misteriosa velhinha, o que ele considerava a mais pura lã que existia.

E então, ele passara a maior parte das horas daquele último mês trancado em seu quarto, trabalhando sem descansar, fazendo o melhor que podia, com a ajuda de alguma mágica, para tricotar o cachecol que ele imaginara tão vividamente quando Lily contara-lhe seu desejo. Nem mesmo as brigas de seus pais conseguiam atrapalhar seu trabalho; sua dedicação e desejo de fazer tudo de forma perfeita pareciam formar uma barreira, em que nenhum som penetrava.

Finalmente, o cachecol ficara pronto, naquela mesma manhã, e Snape, trêmulo de felicidade e ansiedade, embrulhara o presente e o deixara na mesa de seu quarto, enquanto vestia suas roupas. E lá, o embrulho permanecera. E permanecia.

De repente, batidas na porta fizeram Snape saltar de sua cadeira, o coração acelerado. Será que seus pais tinham voltado? Tomou um segundo para acalmar a mente, e percebeu que não poderiam ser seus pais; eles não _precisavam_ bater na porta. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que o sol já tinha passado do pico. Quanto tempo ele ficara ali sentado?

As batidas soaram novamente. Caminhando até a porta, o coração mais acelerado que nunca, Snape sabia quem encontraria. As batidas eram suaves demais para serem de outra pessoa.

- Severus! – Lily parecia surpresa, e um pouco magoada. – Você não apareceu! – E então sua expressão mudou para medo e preocupação, tão inocentemente quanto só Lily poderia. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe... com seu pais? – As últimas palavras foram sussurradas, seguidas por um olhar assustado e furtivo, tentando captar um relance do interior da casa.

Snape não conseguiu conter um mínimo sorriso, enquanto afastava-se e abria mais a porta:

- Desculpe, eu acordei meio tarde.

Lily olhou para ele desconfiada – Snape definitivamente não era do tipo de "acordar meio tarde" – e, aceitando o mudo convite, entrou na casa.

O cômodo era uma sala de estar bem simples, pra dizer o melhor. Havia poucos móveis – uma estante, um armário, um sofá e uma mesa, com três cadeiras – todos eles com a aparência de velhos e meio empoeirados. Enquanto Lily observava tudo com interesse, Snape olhava para os lados, ansioso pelo que Lily pensaria de sua casa. E então ela olhou para ele e sorriu; um sorriso doce e infantil, do qual era impossível tirar os olhos.

- Posso conhecer seu quarto?

Quase sempre, Snape era incapaz de dizer não à garota de cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos. E essa vez não foi diferente. Ele passou à frente dela, parou em frente à única porta numa das paredes laterais da casa e abriu. Lily passou por ele parecendo animada e entrou no quarto. Não era muito diferente da sala, exceto que parecia bem mais limpo; havia um guarda-roupa, uma cama e uma mesinha no canto, com uma cadeira. Tudo parecia meio cinza e austero; uma pequena caixa de presente, embrulhada em um papel colorido, destoava tão fortemente que era impossível não reparar.

Para o terror de Snape, Lily aproximou-se rapidamente do embrulho e perguntou:

- Por que você ainda não abriu?

Snape ficou em silêncio, com uma expressão de choque e confusão, que deve ter parecido bastante óbvia, pois Lily acrescentou:

- O presente!

Ele respirou fundo uma vez, e encaminhou-se até ela, reunindo toda a coragem que possuía.

- É pra você. – disse, com simplicidade.

O rosto dela iluminou-se, e um sorriso brilhante acompanhou.

- Obrigada, Severus! – exclamou, abraçando-o rapidamente e pegando o embrulho com todo o carinho.

Não rasgou o papel; abriu-o com todo o cuidado, sentada na cama, prolongando o sofrimento de Snape. O que será que ela pensaria?

Quando Lily finalmente retirou o cachecol da caixa, os olhos verdes vivos brilharam novamente; mas dessa vez, eram lágrimas. Snape sentiu seu sangue congelar-se completamente, e seu coração parecia ter parado. "Ela odiou". E ele odiou-se.

Mas não havia como Lily ter odiado. O cachecol era incrivelmente longo, e por toda sua extensão dezenas de cores diferentes uniam-se de forma tão perfeita que pareciam uma só; e cada fio da lã macia, independente de sua cor, brilhava magicamente.

Silenciosamente, Lily levantou-se e abraçou Snape de novo; dessa vez, demoradamente. Sua voz pareceu ainda mais doce quando ela sussurrou:

- Obrigada, Severus. Esse é o melhor presente da minha vida.

Se a neve cobria todo o mundo lá fora, e o vento soprava gelado, por que ele sentia-se tão aquecido?


End file.
